Running
by ButterflyAngel666
Summary: Re-Vised/Re-Posted under new Pen Name. Pairings-Unknown, gonna have to read to find out hehe : . A group of people going on a camping trip stumble across a young girl covered in blood in the middle of an empty highway. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hi there everyone, most of you once knew me as Inu-luva123. I have decided to delete that account and create a new one. As you can see it is now ButterflyAngel666. Right now Im just transfering stories from the other account to this one. Thank You everyone! **

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the characters and anime belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Prologue**

The bar was filled with smoke, the sound of clanking of glasses, and conversations. In the right hand side of the bar in a corner there were three bodies making a toast. On the side by the back wall sat a man in his mid-twenties with long sliver hair that reached his lower back, gorgeous amber eyes, and adorable doggy ears atop his head, to his right was his best friend Miroku. This man looked about the same age, only he had short black hair tied into a ponytail at the base of his skull, violet eyes, and a pierced ear. Next to Miroku sat his girlfriend of three years, Sango; she was beautiful with her long brown hair that almost reached to her waist and chocolate eyes. "This is great," Inuyasha stated very enthusiastically, "my best friend and baby sister getting married!" He took a drink of his beer then added, "who would've guessed," then laughed.

Miroku grinned and threw his arm around Sango's shoulder, only to receive a glare from her, "well she is the love of my life. I knew it from the day we met."

Sango rolled her eyes, cleared her throat and looked at Inuyasha, "so how many miles until we reach Eau Claire?"

Inuyasha sighed, "we have a ways to go. If we go tonight we'll be there by tomorrow night at the latest" he shrugged," I mean we can stop but I'm tired of stopping, i just want to get there."

"I'll drive," Miroku insisted.

Inuyasha shook his head, "nah...Ill drive tonight and you can take over in the morning."

Miroku nodded and downed the rest of his glass of beer. "Well you guys ready?" He stood up and held out his hand for Sango. She grabbed it and pulled herself up next to him.

Inuyasha took another drink, threw some money on the table and stood up as well. He grabbed his jacket off of the back of the chair and led the way out to his car.

Sango smiled and ran her hand across the beautiful red exterior of the Jaguar. She loved Inuyasha's car. It was basically the love of his life. Everyone in Milwaukee knew it as the Tetsaiga. She smiled to herself and climbed into the back seat with Miroku in the passenger seat and Inuyasha behind the wheel.

Inuyasha was shoving something into the glove box as Sango finished getting situated. "What was that?" She asked.

"We have about 200 miles to go if not more until we get to Eau Claire," he put the car in reverse and backed out, "it probably won't take as long as i thought it would." He added, pulling the gear into drive and pulling out onto the long dark stretch of highway.

**XXXXXXX**

She was aching all over, but she kept running. Her legs were covered in cuts and bruises. She had twisted her left wrist and was holding it against her chest with her good arm. Her breathing was coming in choked sobs. She had to get away. Away from the terror...away from the horrified cries of her little brother. Or was it her, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to escape. Escape the man who ran her off the highway...the man who took them both...the man who murdered her brother right in front of her. She managed to get away though. Somehow she had gotten the tie around her wrists loose and pulled herself from them. The man had left the room. The girl could only stare in agonizing horror at the boy before her who would never see the light of day again...the boy in front of her who woke her up every morning...the boy who was her brother...the boy who she spoke to that very morning to about their camping trip that they were taking. With tears streaming down her face, the girl ran, she ran out of the room, she ran into the dark wooded area, and before she knew it she was far away, far enough that she couldn't even determine which direction she had run from. She stopped, hearing nothing but the ragged breaths she was beginning to gain control of. Falling to her knees she brought her right hand up to her face and pushed it against her forehead. She couldn't take it...take the realization of what had happened, the fact that she would never see her brother again and the reality that she, herself, was only moments away from the same fate. She had to keep going, she couldn't stop, not now. She had to find help. Sucking in a deep breath the girl stood up and began to jog once more. She would not stop until she found someone.

**XXXXXXX**

"I'm so stoked for this camping trip you guys," Sango was practically bouncing in her seat. Miroku and Inuyasha couldn't keep the bewildered looks off their face. Maybe it was the people. Sango wasn't much of a people person.

Last one before the big day," Inuyasha added with a laugh, "I still can't believe it. I swear Miroku..." He trailed off when he saw the look on his best friends face. "Are you pouting?" He suddenly asked.

"No!" Miroku said it a little too fast. Sango cocked a brow and looked at the back of his head curiously.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "I think his minds just in the gutter again."

"You are such a pervert," Sango said as she leaned back into her seat.[Soft Break] [Soft Break]"But seriously, it'll be a blast," Inuyasha said.

"let's listen to some music, any ideas Sango?" Miroku asked her.

"What about some Steven Tyler?"

"I can go with that," Inuyasha agreed.

Miroku nodded and slid Aerosmith's greatest hits into the CD player. The first song to come on was Rag Doll and they all started rocking out to it.

**XXXXXXX**

She ran as fast as she could, stumbling over thick logs and tree roots. There was a small hill that she didn't see right behind a thick bush. She ran through it and fell forward as the ground started to slope downward. She rolled down the small hill and landed on her back. She cried out as she came into contact with the bottom of the hill. Groaning she slowly sat up and looked around slightly dazed. It was even darker now, almost pitch black. She couldn't lie to herself though, she felt safer with the wild animals than a psychotic killer. When her breathing became normal she stood up. She gasped as she felt pain shoot up from her ankle into her leg. Trying to ignore it she pushed herself further, limping slightly. Through a thick brush of trees, she saw what looked like a highway. She couldn't tell for sure though, it was too dark. She wasn't about to stick around and debate about it though. She pushed through some branches and a few bushes and it got closer. 'A road...Yes...' She felt the tears begin to fall again. If she just got to the road a car was bound to come by eventually. Before she knew it the road was just a few feet away. She stopped walking and hunched over slightly taking in deep breaths. As soon as it regulated, she lifted her head and held her breath to listen. She didn't hear anything, nothing out of the ordinary at least. She looked towards the road because she thought she heard the sound of a car. "Oh God, someone please help me," she whispered to herself. Then she was positive she heard a car, the only reason she heard it from a distance is because she could hear the sound of music getting louder by the moment. She started to cry even harder and ran out to the road and saw headlights. She began to run towards the oncoming vehicle, waving her arms frantically and screaming for them to stop.

**Well. That was the prologue revised. I hope it sounds better, im definatley going to try harder with the meaning of the words, such as they're, their, and there. I would like to thank Miss Megz for Beta reading my story, and helping me out. Thanks Megan**


	2. Kagome

**First off, i have revised the first 5 chapters. I am still waiting to here back from my Beta for chapters 2-4, they will be up by next week for sure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the characters and anime belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Kagome**

_**4 days earler**_

"Kagome, dear," a young girl about the age of 18, with long raven hair was sitting in the middle of her bedroom floor going through her clothes trying to figure out what to take camping when her mother called up to her.

"Yeah, Mama?" She shouted back

"Can you come down here for a moment?"

"Be right there," Kagome finished rolling up a pair of jeans and shoved them into her suitcase.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and plopped into a chair, "yeah, mama?"

"There's a first aid kit in the hall closet that I want you to take with you on your trip," Kagome watched her mother going back and forth from the stove to sink as she prepared dinner.

"Okay," Kagome pulled herself up and slowly walked out of the kitchen to the closet. She pulled it open and instead of being capable of walking in and just grabbing the box, she was capable of being shoved to the ground as all kinds of things came crashing down. She fell on her butt with an 'oof' and winced as she was nearly smothered by blankets, pillows, two board games, and a yoga ball. That one made her raise her eyebrow.

'Yoga? Who's doing yoga?' She wondered as she began to push items off of her. Just at that very moment, what sounded like a herd of elephants came pounding down the stairs.

"MOM!" Souta cried running across Kagome's lap, causing her to gasp, and into the kitchen.

"What's wrong dear?" Kagome listened to the two in the kitchen as she continued to pick herself back up.

"Kohaku said he can't go," Souta sounded as if he was going to cry. Kagome just rolled her eyes. Knowing that it was Sango's last chance of freedom before she got married, she figured Kohaku wouldn't be able to go. Miroku's enough of a hand full as it is. Kagome just decided to take Souta with her because she was going to college afterwards and it probably would be the last time she would spend a lot of time with her younger brother. She knew she would probably be busy hanging out with Sango but Sango had Miroku, and apparently Sango was bringing her older brother Inuyasha. Kagome never did meet him, Sango said he was halfway normal, she had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't a pervert like Miroku so it didn't bother Kagome too much, plus he was probably going to have to keep an eye on the love-birds considering Sango's his baby sister. Kagome and Souta were going to meet them at the camp site. Sango said Inuyasha didn't have enough room in his car for the camping gear and two extra bodies so Kagome decided to drive her and Souta there. She figured it would give them some bonding time as well.

"Well you'll be alright," she heard her mother say, "besides, you'll have more time to spend with Kagome."

Kagome was shoving the last blanket into the closet when she heard Souta gag. "Hey!" She shouted, "I'm not that bad." She picked up the first aid kit and walked into the kitchen. Her brother was sitting at the kitchen table with a frown on his face. Kagome sighed, "oh, come on Souta it won't be that bad, besides you're not going to see me until thanksgiving after this."

She stuck the first aid kit in his face, "go put this in the car would ya".

Souta nodded, grabbed it, and left the kitchen.

After they heard the front door shut they looked at each other. "He's just upset that you're going away," her mother said.

"I know, but I wish he would be nicer. I know he's doing the whole gilt trip thing on me."

"He'll be better once you're on the road," her mother smiled and turned back to her cooking.

Souta came back in and planted himself in front of the television. He wanted to get as much TV in as he could. He didn't mean to be mean towards his older sister; he just didn't like the fact that she would be going away. He let out a sigh and continued to flip through the channels.

**XXXXX**

Later that night they all ate a delicious dinner. Kagome was stuffed, she seriously regretted eating all the food. Her eyes were way bigger than her stomach. She leaned back and watched everyone else as she held her stomach. She felt like barfing. At least she'd sleep good. There wasn't anything like a full stomach before bed to put you to sleep. Her brother looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back then yawned.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down, I'm really full," she pushed her chair out and stood up.

"Goodnight Kagome," Souta hollered as she left the kitchen.

"Night guys," she hollered over her shoulder.

Her mother and Grandfather shouted goodnight back to her as well.

**XXXXX**

After putting her pajamas on, she crawled under her cool sheets and immediately fell into a deep slumber

**Second chapter revised. I hope its better, like i said in the last chappie. Thanks again Miss Megz**


	3. Inuyasha,Miroku and Sango

**Chapter 3-Revised-I would like to thank Miss Megz once again for beta reading for me. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Inuyasha, Miroku and ****Sango**

"You what?" The man couldn't hold himself back; his best friend had just told him that he was marrying his baby sister.

Miroku winced and held his hands up. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry," he stepped back, "we're in love, don't get pissed."

"What do you mean 'don't get pissed' your engaged to my sister, AND you're the biggest pervert I've ever known," Inuyasha just kept ranting.

"I understand how you feel", Miroku tried desperately to stay calm. He also didn't want to take on a hanyou, "Sango wanted to surprise you.

"Why you son of a bitch, there is no way-" Inuyasha cut himself off as he couldn't take it any longer. He lunged at Miroku and they both fell to the floor with a thump.

Meanwhile

What the hell was that?" Izayoi asked. Sango was currently sitting across from Inuyasha's mother. Miroku had decided that it would be better if he told him alone. Sango thought it would probably be a good idea until she heard the commotion coming from upstairs. She shrugged and stood up.

"Maybe i should go check," she turned and left the kitchen.

"Good luck dear!" She shouted from the kitchen. Sango could only sigh.

Meanwhile

"I can't believe you!" Inuaysha was straddling Miroku and shouting in his face.

'Was that spit?' Miroku thought, as something wet hit his face. He could just lay there, he wasn't even close to Inuyasha's strength, "oh, come on. Its better me than anyone else."

Inuyasha stopped yelling for a split second before he started back up again. Before he could get too far Sango barged into the room. She gasped and glared at Inuyasha.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

Inuyasha shook his head violently and stood up, "I can't believe your marrying him."

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha, we love each other, and I thought out of our entire family, that you would be ecstatic."

"I just-I don't know" Inuyasha hung his head. He couldn't stop her. He could be furious, but he couldn't stop her.

Miroku was picking himself up off the floor, when Inuyasha stuck his hand out to help him.

"No hard feelings?" He asked.

Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha turned back to Sango and put on the fakest smile in the world. He held his arms out to her and very enthusiastically said, "congratulations!"

They embraced each other and Miroku just sat his ass down on the edge of the bed. 'This is just ridiculous,' he thought. After a moment he slapped his knees, "anyways, how about this camping trip?"

**Hope it's better. Please Review**


	4. Planning

**Also I forgot to mention that Miroku and Sango were ****dating**** without Inuyasha's knowledge and thats why he was so upset. That was a big mistake on my part, so sorry everyone. Anyways here is chapter three. I'm going to try and make it longer.**

**Chapter 3-Planning**

Kagome opened her eyes and glanced at her clock. 9:30, with a yawn she rolled over and shoved her face into her pillow. Before she could even try and go back to sleep, her brother was barging into her room.

"Kagome...Wake up!" Souta jumped on top of her. She let out a groan and rolled over again, knocking Souta to the floor. "Kagome, we have to pack."

She sat up and glared at him "We're not even leaving until tomorrow morning."

"I know but-" he looked down at his shoes as he shifted from foot to foot. "But, i kind of need your help"

She sucked in a deep breath. "Souta" She said closing her eyes "you know how to pack"

Souta opened and closed his mouth like he was going to say something. Kagome sighed, "Listen, just get everything you want to take with and put it together, I'll come in and help you go through it and pack it before dinner tonight." She leaned over and ruffled his hair. "How does that sound?"

"Great sis." Souta smiled and ran out of the room.

"I really am going to miss you when i leave souta" She whispered.

**XXXX**

"He took that alot harder than i thought he would" Miroku said. He was currently sitting in the desk chair watching Sango go through some clothes.

"Well what did you expect. He did'nt even know that we were dating." She folded a shirt and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Miroku grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap with her back facing him so he could rest his chin on her right shoulder. "I know. You think that he'll cool off?"

Sango lauphed "Of course he will, besides when we get to the camp-site Kagome will be their, she'll disract him."

"What about Souta?" Miroku asked raising a brow.

"He's a kid, he'll probably be running around playing in the dirt most of the time" She said with a smile.

Miroku lauphed "I cant believe she's going to school after this. We are'nt going to see her until Thanksgiving."

Sango sighed "I know. Im really going to miss her."

Miroku smiled and kissed her cheek "I know you will."

**XXXXXX**

Inuyasha was pissed, Instead of getting ready for the trip, he sat on his bed and just glared at the wall. 'I can't believe they didnt tell me they were dating'. He let out a sigh and stood up. 'Maybe this camping trip is a good idea, Sango had said her best friend Kagome was meeting them their with her little brother. I wonder if she's cute' he thought as he walked over to his closet to dig out his suitcase.

After about ten minutes he found it and threw it on his bed. He walked over to his dresser and started going through clothes.

**XXXXXX**

Kagome had just finished putting the last of her things into her suitcase when Souta came in telling her lunch was ready.

"Tell mom I'll be their in a minute, I just want to finish this up real quick so that I can help you later."

"Okay" he ran down stairs shouting what Kagome told him to his mother.

She smiled and shut the suitcase.

**XXXXXX**

"Come on Inuyasha, we want you to come over for dinner. Dont be an ass" Sango was sitting on the edge of Mirokus bed watching him curiously as he talked on the phone.

"Whats he saying?" She asked.

He held up a finger, a stern look on his face. "Yea, ok. See you then." he flipped the phone shut and looked at her. "He said he'll be here but he still seems pissed."

She shrugged. "He'll get over it."

**Okay, so i know i said i would try and make it longer but, i cant. Everything else i want to right has to go in the next chappy. But can you please review and let me know what you think. I KNOW it seems slow but it'll get their. PLEASE review.**


	5. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Preparations**

Kagome sat on the kitchen counter cradling the phone between her neck and shoulder talking to Sango as she licked the bowl clean of chocolate. Her mother made a delicious chocolate cake for dessert and Kagome had called dib's on the extra before Souta. The little boy was currently sitting in the living room watching television with a pout on his face. Kagome felt so evil sometimes.

"So, we are gonna leave at 7 AM tomorrow morning. Inuyasha's gonna pick me and Miroku up and we're heading out."

"Has he gotten over the fact that you're marrying Miroku?"

She could hear Sango sigh on the other end before she continued, "you know, I think he is, sort of. But I think if we take this camping trip, he'll be more for it."

Kagome laughed, "he's not going to ruin it is he, I mean you DID say he has a temper."

"My marriage?"

Kagome let out a fit of giggles, "no, I mean the camping trip." She set the bowl on the counter next to her, tossed the spoon into the sink and hopped off the counter.

She could hear Sango laugh on the other end, "no, he'll be fine."

"Ok, well I should probably go, I helped Souta pack his bag, but I need to start shoving crap into the car. Ummm, will you call me in the morning before you leave? I'll probably be on the road before then so just call my cell."

"Sure. I'll talk to you then...Munchkin," with that said Sango busted out laughing.

Kagome raised a brow, "are you on drugs?" This caused Sango to laugh even harder. "No, it's not drugs. Miroku's rubbing off on you."

"Night, Kags. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Kagome pulled a water bottle out of the fridge and walked into the living room, "hey Souta, Can you go get your bag and bring it down? Just leave it by the door."

Her brother nodded and shuffled upstairs. She took a drink of her water and went to find her mother.

**XXXXX**

"MOM...WHERE'D YOU PUT THE TENT?" Inuyasha could be heard yelling from the garage.

Izayoi appeared at the door and looked at him with a frown.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Must you yell so much Inuyasha? It can be very rude," Izayoi stepped through the door and examined the pile of camping gear he was currently digging through. There were sleeping bags, lanterns, a couple pillows, pots and pans, an axe, tarps, a propane stove, and two boxes full of stuff. "Is all of this necessary?" She asked, beginning to pick through it.

"Of course it is, you can never be too prepared when it comes to camping," Inuyasha stated with a smug look on his face.

"What about Sango's friend? Isn't she bringing a bunch of stuff?"

He shrugged, "that's what Sango said"

"Well son, I suggest that you call Sango and ask her what her friends bringing. I mean honestly, I don't think you're going to have room in your car for three people and all of this," With that said, Izayoi left the garage.

"What about the tent?" Inuyasha shouted as she walked out.

"In the hall closet," Izayou shouted back to him over her shoulder.

**XXXXX**

"Miroku can you get that?" Sango shouted from the bathroom. The phone had been ringing off the hook for ten minutes, and she was wondering what the hell Miroku was doing.

Suddenly the ringing stopped and Miroku's voice drifted down the hall, "it's Inuyasha."

Sango stuck her head out "What's up?"

"He wants to know what Kagome's bringing."

"I have a list it's in the junk drawer in the kitchen. Read him off the list would ya, I'll be out in a few."

Miroku nodded and walked into the kitchen still talking on the phone.

Sango was ridiculously excited for this trip. She wanted to bounce around as soon as she was dressed. She pulled on her pajamas and walked into the living room. She plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. After about ten minute's, Miroku came back from the kitchen and sat down next to her.

Sango looked at him, "how'd it go?"

Miroku laughed, "I guess your mom found Inuyasha in the garage and he had way to much stuff. If he had taken it all there wouldn't be room for us."

"That's Inuyasha for you."

**XXXXX**

Kagome closed the trunk and wiped the sweat from her forehead, "I can't believe that little bugger didn't help me." She started towards the house, "we'll just see who's unloading." She grumbled as she shut the front door behind her. She glanced down at her watch. 10:30 PM. ' I should get to bed; it's going to be a long day tomorrow'. With that last thought she went up to her room.

**XXXXX**

"It's getting late. I think I'm gonna go to bed," Inuyasha stated.

Izayoi smiled and nodded, "goodnight sweetheart."

Inuaysha said goodnight and headed to his room. 'Tomorrow is going to be a really long day,' he thought as he stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed.

**Please Review!**


	6. Departure

**Im back with the next chapter. Im going to try and make it a bit longer. I know for me, if im going to read a fanfic I want the long chapters if i have to wait for more. Hehe..So here you go, and i hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Inuyasha. I really wish i did, but its owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Departure**

"GOOD MORNING MILWAKEE. IT IS NOW 4 AM AND TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP. WE'VE DECIDED TO-" Kagome slammed her palm down on her snooze button of her alarm clock and rolled over with a groan. 'I can't believe I decided that we should leave this early', she threw her arm over her forhead and stared up at the ceiling. 'What was I thinking?' Pulling herself up she shuffled to the bathroom and stood before the mirror. She stood before the bathroom mirror at took in her reflection. 'I look drained' she thought. Kagome turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto her face.

**XXXXXX**

"Sango! wake up!" The brown haired woman groaned and rolled onto her back when she felt someone shaking her.

"Five more minutes?" She mumbled.

"No Sango. You have to get up or we won't get out of here on time."

She let out a yawn and stretched. "Alright, I'm up." She opened her eyes and watched as Miroku went back to what he was doing, "is there any coffee?"

Miroku nodded and left the room.

"God damn mornings. I hate them." The girl grumbled as she stood up. A few moments later Miroku re-appeared with a mug of coffee.

Sango toook it from him, and with a quick peck on the cheek she headed for the bathroom.

**XXXXXX**

Kagome pushed her brothers bedroom door open to find the boy half on half off the bed. He was on his stomach, with both of his arms under his pillow and his entire left part of his bod hanging off the bed. Kagome smiled and entered the room. Deciding to be nice and not turn on the light, she had decided that making her way to him in the dark would work. She was wrong. She began to shuffle forward when her big toe came into contact with something made out of hard plastic.

"Shit!" The girl winced as her foot made contact with it and she stubbed her toe. "Goddamnit, Souta. You have got to start cleaning your room." She grumbled the rest of the way to him as she continued to trip over inanimate objects throughout the room. Finally reaching his bed side she bent over and shook him until he stirred.

The boy rolled over and cracked his eyes open. "Kagome?".

The girl nodded, "yep, It's time to wake up and get ready to go."

Souta yawned and sat up. "When are we leaving?" He asked.

"In about an hour." Kagome stood up and turned to leave the room. On her way out she flicked the light on.

Souta winced and covered his eyes.

**XXXXXX**

"I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL...I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL-" Inuyasha Takahashi awoke to the sound of AC/DC blaring from his alarm. He rolled over and brought his fist down on it. With a grumble he crawled from the bed and made his way out of his room and into the kitchen.

When he got their. His mother was sitting at the dining room table sipping on a glass of coffe. "Mornin mom".

Izayoi looked up at her son and smiled at the sight. He looked just liek his father. Long silver hair, very good features, and he was quite the looker. "Good morning! How did you usleep?"

Inuyasha looked at her and frowned. "I think I suffer from Insomnia!"

Izayoi lauphed "You don't suffer from Insomnia, you're just obsessed over your little camping trip. Dont think I didnt hear you up half the night."

Inuyasha smiled and sat down on the opposite end of the table, taking a drink off his own cup of coffee. "What are you doing up so early anyways?" he asked.

"Oh..I just thought i would see my son off." She looked at him and smiled, the added "considering i wont be seeing you for about a week and a half."

"I'll be back before you kinow it." Inuyasha pushed his chair out and stood up. "Im going to hop in the shower. I'll see you in a few." With that he headed back upstairs.

**XXXXXX**

Kagome pushed the blue cooler into the back seat "Was that everything?" She asked her brother, who was standing behind her.

"Yea, i think so. I'll go grab my backpack."

Kagome nodded and slammed the door. "ALright. Ask momma if breakfast is ready?"

Souta nodded and ran into the house. Kagome opened the drivers side and tossed her purse and cd case onto the passenger sides floor. After making sure she had the keys she went back inside. She found her brother inthe kitchen eating breakfast.

Her mom looked up at her and smiled. "WHy dont you sit and get some fod in you." she insisted. Kagome nodded and sat down.

"So your promise to call me every couple of hours?" Her mother asked.

Kagome poured syrup onto her pancakes. "Yea, i promise"

"Good, because i dont want to have to worry abotu my babies"

Kagome lauphed, "dont be silly momma. We'll be fine."

Miss. Higurashi smiled and continued to read the paper.

**XXXXXX**

Sango pushed the rest of the luggage against the wall by the front door. MIroku was on the phone with Inuyasha figuring out what time he was going to be by to pick them up. She stood up and stretched. "Im so napping in the car" she mummbled. She walked int othe kitchen just as Miroku was hanging up the phone.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Have i ever mentioned how sexy you are?" HE asked with a grin.

Sango flushed and brushed past him towards the coffee pott. "Many times." After puring herlself a cup she turned back to him and leaned against the counter, "so what time is he going to be here?"

"He said at 6."

Sango nodded. "Ill go ahead and just call Kagome. SHes probably already on the road."

**XXXXXX**

The two siblings were just pulling onto the highway when Kagomes cell went off. She grabbed it and flipped it open with a sing-song voice.

"Hello!"

"Well your in a good mood." Sango's voice sounded on the other end.

Kagome laughed, "How can I not be. An entire week with my best friend and her lecherous boyfriend and mysterious brother who i somehow never met."

"I just wanted to call you and tell you that we're leaving in about a half an hour."

Kagome checked her side mirror and switched lanes, "ok. Ill call you back when im getting close."

"OK. Drive careful, I'll talk to you then."

The girls said their goodbyes and hung up.

Kagome looked at Souta who was watching the scenery go by. "How about some music?" she asked.

**XXXXXX**

Sango watched Inuyasha and Miroku load the last of their stuff into the trunk of her brothers car.

"Is that everything?" INuyasha asked, looking from Miroku to Sango. They both nodded. INuyasha shut it. "Let's his the road." Miroku and Sango agreed and they all piled into the car

Please Review! Thanx


	7. Strangers

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. BUT I TOTALLY OWN THE PLOT SO TAKE THAT...BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Anyways on with the chappie. **

**Strangers**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

There was a momentary pause, then, "are we there yet?"

"Souta! I swear if you ask me that on-"

"I have to pee!"

Kagome was ready to strangle the child. He would not shut up. They had only driven 200 hundred miles and souta was driving her nuts. "Can you wait about a half an hour? We'll be passing through the next town and we can stop there."

"Yep..." There was a very long pause and then what Kagome feared the most happened. "Are we there yet?"

Kagome gripped the steering wheel tighter and groaned.

**XXXXXX**

"I wonder how Kagome's doing?" Sango pondered.

Miroku spoke up from the back seat. "She's with Souta. She's probably ready to kill."

Inuyasha raised a brow," so tell me Sango. Why is it i have never met this friend of your's before?"

Sango shrugged, "well, you were always partying with kikyo. Besides I went to her house more often than she came to ours."

Inuyasha shrugged as well.

"How is Kinky-Hoe anyways?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha frowned. "Why do you have to call her that?"

"It's true isn't it?"

"Miroku!" Sango hissed.

He turned his head to look at Sango, "what?"

"We broke up." Inuyasha said flatly.

They both turned back to him. "When did you break up?" Sango asked. She honestly didn't give a rats ass about the bitch. She didn't know they broke up, but it makes it much easier for her to try and hook him up with Kagome. She smiled at the thought.

"A couple of weeks ago", He sighed before continueing, "I caught her cheating."

Sango gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry Inu. Why didn't you tell me?"

He just shrugged.

"I was wondering why I havn't seen her around." Miroku said.

**XXXXXX**

Kagome and Souta walked into the restuarant, only to be greeted by a nice young woman in her mid-twenties with curly red hair and green eyes.

"Table for two?", she asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, please."

"Right this way." The woman led them to a a small table by the window that gave them a view of the mountains.

"My names Samantha, can I start you two off with a beverage?"

"Sure. Can I just get a cup of coffee?"

She nodded, and turned to Souta, "and what can I get for you?"

"Chocolate milk, please."

Kagome sighed, "like you need more suger," she mumbled.

She nodded, "okay. Your waitress Michelle wiill be with you in a moment and I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Thank you!" Kagome said to her retreating form.

She picked up her menu and began to skim through the options, 'Turkeymelt...that sounds good' she thought. She lowered her menu and looked at Souta. "what are you getting?"

"Grilled chese, " he replied with a huge grin.

"you shouldn't be here!"

Kagome jumped at the voice. She looked up to see a woman standing before them. "Im sorry?"

"You and your friends are in danger." It was an older woman. She had dark brown hair in a hight ponytail. Kagome noticed she had a dozen necklaces on, her fingers were covered in rings. She was wearing a dark green dress that went to her ankles and black sandels.

Kagome furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about?"

"You must turn back...before it's to late!"

"ADEL!" Kagome craned her neck and noticed a balding man headed their way, followed by a waitress. The woman turned towards the man. "Leave the customers alone Adel!" The man grabbed her by the arm and led her away.

The waitress walked up to them "I'm so sorry about that."

"Who was that?"

"Her names Adel. She thinks she's a psychic."

"Really?" Kagome looked at Souta who seemed to be a little pale.

The waitress sighed, "yes. It's nothing to be worried about though. The follks in this town somehow put up with her though."

Kagome nodded.

"Can I get you two started?" the waitress asked, changing the subject.

**End of that chappy, I know it's short, btu i wanted to get something posted. And im starting to get into the crazyness now so I hope your all enjoying it. Please REVIEW I'd appreciate it. Also i think i did alot better with the spelling and such...YAY ME! Anyways Ciao for now. **


	8. Paranoid

**WARNING: There is going to be extreme violence and gore from here on out. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha only the plot of the story.**

**Paranoid**

"I just had the strangest encounter!" Kagome exclaimed into the phone. She had called Sango as soon as her and Souta left the restaurant. They were currently sitting in the car in the parking lot.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"We stopped to get something to eat and this woman came up to us and just started saying some disturbing thing's about how we were in danger." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Dont worry Kags. She's probably just crazy."

"Thats what I thought but she knew about you guys." She looked at Souta, who was staring out the window.

"Dont let it get to you, it was probably just a wild guess."

Kagome took a deep breath and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "Your probably right."

"Why dont you give us a call in an hour or so?"

"Okay." They said their goodbyes and Kagome flipped the phone shut and looked back at souta, "you ok?"

Souta looked back at her and nodded, "that lady scared me."

Kagome frowned. "I know, just try and ignore it though...okay?"

He nodded and she reached across ruffling his hair.

**XXXXXX**

Sango flipped the phone shut with a frown on her face.

"Whats up?" Miroku asked from the drivers seat. Inuyasha was currently stretched out in the backseat napping.

Sango shook her head, I dont know. Im a little worried about Kagome though."

Miroku sighed, "It's just some crazy woman trying to scare her."

Sango looked and him and put on a fake smile. "Your right. I should'nt have anything to worry about." Sango wasn't convinced though. That woman Kagome spoke of knew about her, Inuyasha and Miroku. Something wasn't right.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey mom, Hows it going?" Kagome had thought it would be a good idea to call her mom one last time before they lost service. They had left the restaurant and were now driving down the highway.

"Hey sweetie. Hows the drive going?"

"It's good." Kagome decided not to mention the strange woman they saw at the resaurant. "We're about to lose service so I wanted to call you before we did." Kagome could almost see the frown on her mothers face.

Their was a long pause before Ms. Higurashi spoke, "just drive safe."

Souta tugged on Kagome sleeve. "I wanna talk to mom." he stated in a whiny voice.

Kagome sighed, "Mom, Souta wants to say hi." She said goodbye and handed the phone to her brother.

"Hey mamma!" He said happily.

Kagome turned back to the road. She noticed that the sun began to set. It was just above the treeline. The sky was glowing with a pinkish orange color. She sighed and turned on her headlights as the sky grew darker by the minute. Looking straight ahead she shuddered. The dark highway looked as if it would swallow them up at any moment.

The siblings drove for about an hour before it was completely black outside. The trees surrounding them caused it to look as though they were in a cave. The moon wasnt even producing light.

'This is going to be a long night' Kagome thought.

**XXXXXX**

The young girl didnt notice the old beat up truck they sped by. She didn't notice as it pulled out onto the road and began to follow them. She also didn't notice how fast it was catching up to her until it was to late.

**I know it's short. I was going to add more, but i wanted to leave you with a cliffy. hehe...anyways..Please review, id really appreciate it..I'll update in a few days.**

**Ja Ne for now**


	9. Intensity

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

**Intensity**

Kagome glanced at Souta through the corner of her eye. He was fast asleep with his head lolled to the right against the window.

The two were able to reach Sango after they spoke with their mother. The phone lost service about a half an hour after they spoke. Sango said that they were probably going to stop at a small tavern for a drink or two before they arrived at the site.

The young girl sighed and reached to turn the radio on. Hearing nothing but static, she found an AM channel she would have to settle on. She settled back into her seat and brought her eyes back up to the road before them.

**XXXXXX**

"You know...Iv never realized how much I enjoy the taste of a nice cold beer." Inuyasha was currently in the passenger seat.

Sango thought he was going to lose it. She would never admit it before, but now she was sure enouph that her brother was an alcoholic. She rolled her eyes at his comment, "Inuyasha..you bought atleast six cases before we left." She let out a long sigh and glanced at him through the corner of her eye, "I think you'll be ok for a few more minutes."

Miroku chucked from the backseat. "Relax ol'boy. Atleast we're stopping for you."

"Well it's your turn to drive anyways. A bar is a perfect place ." Sango said as she glanced around for a place to go. The town they were in was tiny. They passed one gas station, which didnt even look like anyone worked their. There were mostly houses. It definatly looked like a place where everyone knew eachother. Up ahead she noticed a bright flashing sign that said 'Town Tavern.' She smiled and switched on her right blinker.

"Bout fuckin time" Inuyasha bellowed as they pulled in and parked.

Sango and Miroku lauphed at his reaction as they got out of the car.

**XXXXXX**

"What is that?" Kagome mumbled. She had glanced in her side mirror and noticed something not far behind her. Her tail light was reflecting off something. 'Must be a car" she thought. Before she could react a sudden flash of light lit up the entire car. Kagome gasped and brought her right arm up to sheild her eyes as the bright lights bounced off the mirrors and lit up the entire vehicle.

Hearing Kagome, Souta jolted awake. He brought his attention to his sister who was struggling with the steering wheel. He turned around and looked at the source of the light. His eye's widened, "Kagome...Whats going on?" Before she could react their was a jolt.

She couldnt catch her breath. Before she could respond to her brother's terrified voice she was jolted forward. She heard her brother scream as she heard a sickening crack, like bones breaking. "Souta!" she screamed. She tried taking control of the steering wheel. They were swerving all over the place. She was suddenly forced forward again. This time she lost complete control. She screamed. She heard her bother screaming. Their was another jolt. The car began to turn, the wheels squealing.

She was turning, upside down. The car was rolling . Her mind went blank. She couldnt hear anything. She couldnt move. The last thing she could comprehend was the shattering of glass.

**XXXXXX**

There was something underneath her. 'Bed' She felt so cold. She just wanted to go to sleep. She closed her eyes, letting the darkness overcome her.

**Please review. Ja Ne for now**


	10. Sick

**Hey everyone, im back. My last chapter didn't go well, but I think i did pretty good on this one. It was kinda hard. Sorry it's been so long. Just alot of things happening in the family. My uncle was diagnosed with cancer so I haven't been around much. Well here is the next chapter and i hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. :(**

**Sick**

The large man wrapped a chain around the young woman's feet. He couldnt risk the chance of her getting away. He wanted her blood. All over his hands,his body. Same with the boy, he wanted his blood as well. Finishing up with the chains, he grasped them into his hand and began to drag her to his truck. Opening the latch, he lifted her up over his shoulder and carelessly dropped her onto the bed of the truck. The younger one was right next to her. He didnt look like he would last long. At that last thought, the man grinned and slammed the back shut.

**XXXXXX**

Sango had a bad feeling. The closer they got to there destination the sicker she felt. 'was it what Kagome said?' she asked herself. 'That woman she was talking about...seemed to know alot'. A chair skeaked beside her and she was brought back to the present. They were still at the bar that they had found a half an hour earlier. Miroku was chatting with Inuyasha about the wedding.

"This is great," Inuyasha stated very enthusiastically, "my best friend and baby sister getting married!" He took a drink of his beer then added, "who would've guessed," then laughed.

Miroku grinned and threw his arm around Sango's shoulder, only to receive a glare from her, "well she is the love of my life. I knew it from the day we met."

Sango rolled her eyes, cleared her throat and looked at Inuyasha, "so how many miles until we reach Eau Claire?"

Inuyasha sighed, "we have a ways to go. If we go tonight we'll be there by tomorrow night at the latest" he shrugged," I mean we can stop but I'm tired of stopping, I just want to get there."

"I'll drive," Miroku insisted.

Inuyasha shook his head, "nah...Ill drive tonight and you can take over in the morning."

Miroku nodded and downed the rest of his glass of beer. "Well you guys ready?" He stood up and held out his hand for Sango. She grabbed it and pulled herself up next to him.

Inuyasha took another drink, threw some money on the table and stood up as well. He grabbed his jacket off of the back of the chair and led the way out to his car.

Sango smiled and ran her hand across the beautiful red exterior of the Jaguar. She loved Inuyasha's car. It was basically the love of his life. Everyone in Milwaukee knew it as the Tetsaiga. She smiled to herself and climbed into the back seat with Miroku in the passenger seat and Inuyasha behind the wheel.

Inuyasha was shoving something into the glove box as Sango finished getting situated. "What was that?" She asked.

"We have about 200 miles to go if not more until we get to Eau Claire," he put the car in reverse and backed out, "it probably won't take as long as i thought it would." He added, pulling the gear into drive and pulling out onto the long dark stretch of highway.

**XXXXXX**

Kagome groaned. She felt something tied around her hands, holding them above her head. 'Where am I?', the girl tried yanking her hands out of the tie they were in. Her head was pounding, she felt cold, wet and sticky. The metallic taste of blood was in her mouth. Slowly opening her eyes she glanced around. It was dark. She couldn't see anything. The girl opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. 'Souta'..."S-s-souta?" she whispered hoarsly. She thought she heard something coming from directly in front of her. A shifting, as if someone was trying to move. "Souta?", she said more loudly. This time she knew it was him. She could hear a sob, and what sounded like "K'gme". Her eyes widened. "Souta...souta?...hold on, we're going to get out of here." She began to swing her body, she needed to free herself to get to her brother.

Without warning bright lights filled the room.

She gasped and stared in horror at the scene before her. Souta. Her baby brother was tied in the same position she was. He had a large gash on his forhead, what looked like small cuts all-over the rest of his face. Her eyes traveled down further. His entire body was covered in blood, and his shirt was gone. "Souta?". He brought his eye's up to meet her's. The look in his eyes. Fear. He was scared. No, he wasn't scared. He was terrified. "Souta!" He didnt respond. He just looked at her. Kagome could feel the tears roll down her face.

Before anything more could be said. They both turned their heads to see a large man, or so they thought. Was it human? It was the body of a man. But the face of a monster. He just stood there. He had bag in his hands. It looked like it was covered in blood. He slowly made his way towards them. Souta started to panic. He tried desperatly to free his hands. "Kagome...kagome..." He continued to repeat her name as if she wasnt there. Like he needed to get to her. Away from this...thing. He struggled even more.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice. The man didnt answer her. He walked over and dropped the bag onto a table with a loud clank. Was that metal? What do i do? What do i do?. He walked over to her first. Bringing his hands up, he checked the ropes around her hands and tightened them. Kagome gasped. It hurt. It felt like her skin had come off around her wrists. The man turned away from her and opened the bag he had brought with him. With a sickening smile he reached into the bag and pulled out a long blade.

Kagome's heart stopped. "Please...", she whispered, "please...dont do this...no...". Without a word the man slowly made his way to souta's side. He brought the blade up to souta's belly and looked at kagome as he began to trace a line coming from his left and going to the right.

Souta screamed. He let out a scream so loud and terrifying that anyone that heard it would be haunted by it for the rest of there life.

"Stop!Please stop! Leave him alone!" Kagome yanked her arms downward. She didn't care if she ripped them off. She started to cry. "Souta!Souta!Souta!Souta!..." The man let out a snarl and slit the boys stomach open. Kagome watched as his skin ripped apart and his insides became exposed.

She screamed and everything went black.

**XXXXXX**

"I'm so stoked for this camping trip you guys," Sango was practically bouncing in her seat. Miroku and Inuyasha couldn't keep the bewildered looks off their face. Maybe it was the people. Sango wasn't much of a people person.

Last one before the big day," Inuyasha added with a laugh, "I still can't believe it. I swear Miroku..." He trailed off when he saw the look on his best friends face. "Are you pouting?" He suddenly asked.

"No!" Miroku said it a little too fast. Sango cocked a brow and looked at the back of his head curiously.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "I think his minds just in the gutter again."

"You are such a pervert," Sango said as she leaned back into her seat.[Soft Break] [Soft Break]"But seriously, it'll be a blast," Inuyasha said.

"let's listen to some music, any ideas Sango?" Miroku asked her.

"What about some Steven Tyler?"

"I can go with that," Inuyasha agreed.

Miroku nodded and slid Aerosmith's greatest hits into the CD player. The first song to come on was Rag Doll and they all started rocking out to it.

**XXXXXXX**

She was aching all over, but she kept running. Her legs were covered in cuts and bruises. She had twisted her left wrist and was holding it against her chest with her good arm. Her breathing was coming in choked sobs. She had to get away. Away from the terror...away from the horrified cries of her little brother. Or was it her, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to escape. Escape the man who ran her off the highway...the man who took them both...the man who murdered her brother right in front of her. She managed to get away though. Somehow she had gotten the tie around her wrists loose and pulled herself from them. The man had left the room. The girl could only stare in agonizing horror at the boy before her who would never see the light of day again...the boy in front of her who woke her up every morning...the boy who was her brother...the boy who she spoke to that very morning to about their camping trip that they were taking. With tears streaming down her face, the girl ran, she ran out of the room, she ran into the dark wooded area, and before she knew it she was far away, far enough that she couldn't even determine which direction she had run from. She stopped, hearing nothing but the ragged breaths she was beginning to gain control of. Falling to her knees she brought her right hand up to her face and pushed it against her forehead. She couldn't take it...take the realization of what had happened, the fact that she would never see her brother again and the reality that she, herself, was only moments away from the same fate. She had to keep going, she couldn't stop, not now. She had to find help. Sucking in a deep breath the girl stood up and began to jog once more. She would not stop until she found someone.

**XXXXXXX**

She ran as fast as she could, stumbling over thick logs and tree roots. There was a small hill that she didn't see right behind a thick bush. She ran through it and fell forward as the ground started to slope downward. She rolled down the small hill and landed on her back. She cried out as she came into contact with the bottom of the hill. Groaning she slowly sat up and looked around slightly dazed. It was even darker now, almost pitch black. She couldn't lie to herself though, she felt safer with the wild animals than a psychotic killer. When her breathing became normal she stood up. She gasped as she felt pain shoot up from her ankle into her leg. Trying to ignore it she pushed herself further, limping slightly. Through a thick brush of trees, she saw what looked like a highway. She couldn't tell for sure though, it was too dark. She wasn't about to stick around and debate about it though. She pushed through some branches and a few bushes and it got closer. 'A road...Yes...' She felt the tears begin to fall again. If she just got to the road a car was bound to come by eventually. Before she knew it the road was just a few feet away. She stopped walking and hunched over slightly taking in deep breaths. As soon as it regulated, she lifted her head and held her breath to listen. She didn't hear anything, nothing out of the ordinary at least. She looked towards the road because she thought she heard the sound of a car. "Oh God, someone please help me," she whispered to herself. Then she was positive she heard a car, the only reason she heard it from a distance is because she could hear the sound of music getting louder by the moment. She started to cry even harder and ran out to the road and saw headlights. She began to run towards the oncoming vehicle, waving her arms frantically and screaming for them to stop.

**Eh? Well how was it? I hope better than the last one. **

**Ja Ne for now. :)**


	11. Crash

**Crash**

Inuyasha was so absorbed in the music that he didn't notice the woman that ran from the deep forest into the middle of the road until it was to late.

"Look out!" Sango screeched from the back seat.

"Shit!", Inuyasha swerved barely missing the person, but the sharp jerk of the wheel caused the car to do a 180 bringing it up on it's right tires.

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening the car came into the air flipping over. The breaking of glass could be heard followed by the crunching of metal. Suddenly the car came to a halt, dropping back down on all fours.

**XXXXXX**

Inuyasha groaned as he opened his eyes. He brought his right hand up and touched his forhead with a wince. "Sango?".

A moan could be heard from the back seat alerting him that his sister was alright. "There..was someone...there." She spoke in short pants.

As if on que a scream was heard "Help me! Please someone!"

The scream woke Miroku. "Fuck..." he cradled his head in his hands and groaned.

Inuyasha grasped the door handle with his left hand and rammed his left shoulder into it. It screeched open and he climbed out. There was a woman running towards them. By this time Sango and Miroku had crawled out of the vehicle. She was still screaming. "What the fuck lady?" Inuyasha rubbed his neck and began towards her. That's when it hit him. The scent of blood and pain. His eyes widened, "what the hell's going on?" She was covered in blood. Before anyone else could react she threw herself at him.

Sango gasped. 'Kagome...it can't be' "Kagome?". Everyone froze. She stared at Sango. "Kagome?" Sango ran to her, "what happened to you?"

The girl broke contact and fell to the gorund, "souta...souta...I couldn't get him out."

Inuyasha stood back, 'Kagome?...isnt that the name of Sango's friend.'

Sango cradled the girl in her arms as she wept. "Kagome?...Kagome? What happened?"

"Souta...souta...I-i couldn't save him" the girl cried harder, "we have to get out of here" she gasped realization hitting her that they were still in danger, not just her anymore, but all of them.

"Kagome..calm down. What happened?" Sango asked again.

"He killed souta...my brothers dead." Kagome jumped up, bringing Sango with her. "We have to get out of here before he finds us" She frantically looked around. Miroku and Inuyasha could only stand there.

"Kagome?" Sango gasped as the girl began dragging her towards the car. "Kagome stop!" She wouldn't listen, she kept dragging her.

"Stop!" both girls stopped and turned to Inuyasha. "The cars wrecked. We can't drive it anywhere."

"We have to get out of here...we have to...we have to get out of here." Kagome was losing it. Everyone could just stand there. It was dark, cold and very real.

"We're ok...we'll be ok." Miroku cut in.

Kagome began to frantically shake her head..."No, we wont...He's not human. I dont know what he is, but he's not human...a monster..."

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Here was the girl whom was Sango's best friend covered in blood, claiming that her little brother had just been killed, telling them that a man...no, a monster was out there somewhere.

**XXXXXX**

"Fucking bitch...I'll find her" he was sitting in the room trying to figure out how the hell she got loose. He left the room for maybe five minutes. He couldn't let her get away. She would tell people about him. And they would hunt him. But that was his job, to hunt...people.

With a snarl he grabbed his weapons and stormed out of the room.

**I KNOW IT'S INCREDIBLY SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO ADD IT TO KEEP MY READERS, YOU KNOW? **

**PLEASE REVIEW, ILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. **

**JA NE FOR NOW :)**


	12. Dissapear

**Pardon my french but i have a shitload of idea's entering my head. :O, I think i may be updating alot sooner from now on.**

**Disappear**

The group was now trudging down the dark highway back towards the way they came. They had finally calmed Kagome down. She hadn't said anything since they were at the car. Inuyasha and Miroku were next to eachother. Sango and Kagome behind them. Kagome had her head on Sango's shoulder and her arm around her waist. Inuyasha could smell the tears. It made him feel horrible. There is no way she was making this up. First of all the blood all over her. Unless she went out and found an animal, decided to kill it and cover herself in blood. But that wasn't possible, it was her blood. Inuyasha shook his head, no..not possible.

"I dont think she's going to make it?" Sango's voice brought him back from his thought's. He looked back at them. Kagome wasn't even walking. Sango was struggling to keep her up.

"Let me have her" he replied advancing towards them. He picked her up bridal style and continued walking.

"Can we just stop for a minute?" Sango asked with a sigh.

Inuyasha stopped and turned back to Sango, "You know as well as I that we need to get her back to town and find a hospital."

"I know. Im just tired...and cold."

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged looks, "Fine, we'll stop for a minute then we go." Inuyasha said.

**XXXXXX**

He was tracking her. After searching for what seemed like an eternity he had finally found a blood trail leading through the trees. "I found you," he said to himself. With a grin he pulled out his machette and began working his way through the brush.

**XXXXXX**

"S...souta?" Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms. She was mumbling her brother's name.

"I think I see something!" Miroku said from behind him. "Do you guys see that light?" he was motioning towards something through the trees.

"A house?" Sango questioned.

Inuyasha adjusted Kagome in his arms and sighed. 'Maybe there is someone there that can help'.

"I don't know, we should check it out. Here." Inuyasha handed Kagome over to Miroku. "You stay here with her, Sango will come with me and we'll check it out," he said looking at his sister, "Make sure it's safe." he added.

Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha grabbed Sango's hand and they made there way towards there destination.

**XXXXXX**

Miroku glanced at his watch nervously. "What's taking them so long?" He glanced over at Kagome who was now next to him lying in the grass. With a sigh he clasped his head with his palms and closed his eyes. ' If they aren't back soon Im going to look for them' he thought.

**XXXXXX**

The house was completely empty. Meaning there was knowone there. Old furniture was spread out thoughout the entire building and dust seemed to have settled everywhere. It looked as if there hadn't been anyone living in the house for years.

"So...knowone lives here, maybe we should stay until the sun comes up." Sango wondered aloud.

Inuyasha nodded beside her, "that might be a good idea, maybe Kagome will be awake enouph to walk."

They both jumped as a high pitched scream echo'ed throughout the trees.

"The fuck?" Inuyasha ran to the door. Sango right behind him.

"That sounded liek Miroku!" Sango cried out.

"Shit!" Inuaysha grabbed Sango's hand and they took off to where they had left Miroku and Kagome. They broke through the tree's but there was knowone there.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted frantically."Miroku!" she shouted again and turned to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "Where are they?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just stood there staring at the ground with worry etching his features. Sango followed his gaze and stared at what looked like a puddle of blood.

**I feel incredibly evil right now. Please review. You know i love it :P, seriously though, review, review, review.**

**Ja Ne**


	13. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..:( I wish i did though.

_**Alone**_

"Sango?" Inuyasha sat down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Im sure he's alright."

She turned to him with red swollen eyes. "How can you say that? You saw the blood. What if...what if..." she couldn't bring herslef to say it, instead she began to choke on her sobs once more.

Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace, her shoulder's shook as she cried into his shoulder.

Inuyasha stared at the wall behind her in deep thought before kissing the top of her head and hugging her tighter. "We can't go now, it's to dark. We'll look for him at daybreak." he whispered.

Sango didn't respond.

**XXXXXX**

Miroku slowly opened his eye's. 'Where am I?' his eyes darted around the room. He was currently lying on his back. He tried moving but a sharp pain that ripped thoughout his abdomen made him gasp for air. He sucked in a deep breath and turned his head to the right. The naked light bulb hanging form the ceiling lit the room dimly enouph to see. It looked like he was in some kind of basement. With a grimace he managed to push himself up. Slowly he edged himself off the table and advanced towards what looked like the door. He felt around it. He grasped the handle and tried pushing it open. It wouldn't budge.

"Hello?" He began to pound on the door, "Is there anyone there?"

Nothing but silence. He tried again. "Kagome?". He pounded on the door a few more times before giving up. He turned so that his back was towards the door and slid down to sit on the floor. 'I hope they're all right', he sighed and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

**XXXXXX**

"Inuyasha...wake up!" The hanyou opened his golden eyes to see Sango hovering over him. "It's light, we should go."

He groaned and slowly sat up rubbing his eye's with his palms. "Sango..."

"Inuyasha, we have to go look for Miroku" his sister was frantic. He could'nt blame her though. Her best freind AND fiance went missing. She started tugging on his arm to pull him up to his feet.

"Sango..." she just kept tugging, "sango...SANGO...STOP"

Sango stepped back with a startled look on her face. Inuyasha sighed "Sango, im sorry. But we have to think about this. Miroku and Kagome are both gone. We're stuck in an abandoned shack in the middle of the woods." He looked up at her, "We have to think this through."

Sango nodded and simply sat back down next to him.

Inuyasha began to think of what they could do and shared his thoughts with her.

**XXXXXX**

_'Kagome...kagome...'_ Kagome gasped bolting upright. She heard a voice. Atleast she thought she did. "What the hell happened?" she mumbled to herself. She looked around at her surrounding's. Like Miroku she was in a room that looked almost like a basement. She was on the floor. The room smelt of death and decay. There was'nt much light so she had a hard time adjusting to the darkness. Slowly on shaky legs she stood up and began to advance forward with her arms outstreched feeling for some kind of wall. After only a few steps she felt something hard and cold make contact with her hands. 'a wall' she thought. She began to feel her way slowly looking for something. A door, a lightswitch, anything.

After what she thought was about ten minutes she came across a door. She felt downwords and her hand came into contact with a handle. She twisted the nob and to her surprize the door opened. She pushed it open only to find darkness. 'shit'. She felt herself begin to panic. 'What if i dont make it? She sucked in a deep breath and tryed to control her nerves. After a moment she let it out and stepped forward only to stop dead in her tracks. Something was there with her. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and felt her skin crawl. _'oh no'..._

**Please Review!**


	14. Terrified

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..:( , although it would be nice if it was an option..hehe :), enjoy!**

_**Terrified**_

Before she realized what was happening, Kagome was roughly grabbed from behind. She was pulled back against a body. She did the only thing that anyone would do in this situation. She screamed.

**XXXXXX**

Miroku's eye's snapped open. He could here screaming, and it didn't sound far. He scrambled to his feet and pounded on the door. "Kagome!" He pounded harder. "Kagome! Let her go you sick bastard!" he heard her screams getting closer. He took a few steps back and readied himself. After a moment he threw himself at the door hoping it would budge. It didn't. Kagome's screams were getting louder and closer. "Kagome!..."

**XXXXXX**

"I think it's this way. Isn't this where we almost hit her?" Inuyasha asked sango who was over by the car rummaging for her backpack. She didn't say anything.

"Sango!"

Finally she stood up a bag in hand's glaring at her brother. "I heard you."

He didn't say anything. She walked over and glanced through the tree's then back at the car, then the tree's again. "I think it was further up. I mean when you swerved you must've gone a few feet before flipping?" She looked at him for an answer.

"Maybe" he said slowly. He glanced at the car and let his eyes travel down the road following the debri. After a moment he stopped and ran over to an area and hunched down.

Sango followed him and glanced down too. A skid mark. "This must have been it."

Inuaysha nodded and grabbed her hand leading her into the woods.

**XXXXXX**

"What are you doing? What do you want from me?" Kagome was being dragged down the hall. She was crying and screaming. She couldn't think. She could only beg. "Please...please just let me go, i swear i won't tell anyone." She felt tears running down her cheeks. "Please, I just want to go home."

She didn't get a response. She heard something like a door opening. "No! I wanna go home..." the last few words were just a hoarse whisper. The last thing she heard was a door slamming then it went black.

**XXXXXX**

"Fuck!" Miroku grabbed the first thing he saw. Near him was a wooden chair. He picked up and threw it against the wall with a scream, followed by the echo of the wood splintering throughout the room.

**XXXXXX**

Inuyasha and Sango had been hiking for what seemed like hours. As soon as they got into the woods they had come across a blood trail running along the brush, which they assumed had come from Kagome so they decided to follow it. So far they hadn't had any luck.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Sango asked from behind.

He stopped and turned to her, "Im pretty sure it is. We're following that trail."

Sango's face twisted into a frown at the fact that they were talking about her best friends blood. With a nod she slipped passed him and continued forward. With a sigh Inuyasha followed her.

**I know it's short, but i needed to write it before i forgot it..hehe. Anyways please review. Ciao for now**


	15. Discovered

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Maybe in my dreams though :P**

_**Discovered**_

"We have reports coming in about a car accident that has been discovered on Highway 7. A young man and his familly immediatly called 911 after discovering two vehicles that had been in a deadly crash. One, belonging to a Inuyasha Takahashi and the second vehicle belonging to a Kagome Higurashi. We are at the scene now. The vehicles look as if they were run off the road by someone. Both Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi are not at the scene, there bodies were not found at the crash. Investigators are speaking with the people that live in a small town not far from here...Families are being notified immediatly."

Ms. Higurashi sat there frozen. All the color had left her face. She felt faint. Something was buzzing in her ear. She felt far away, like in a dreamlike state.

She barely acknowledged her father shaking her. There was only one thing going through her head...'my babies'.

**XXXXXX**

"Inuyasha!" Sango was standing on a small hill ahead of him.

He jogged up and stopped next to her "What?"

"Look."

He followed her arm and his eyes landed on a warehous. An old abandoned warehouse that was covered in moss and leaves. Many of the windews were shattered with lone boards nailed over them. Some had branches growing out from the inside of the run-down builiding.

...

Before Sango knew what was happening , Inuyasha had grabbed her by the arm and was dragging her towards the building.

"Inu-"

"They have to be here" he cut her off in a stern tone as they advanced towards the building.

**XXXXXX**

Miroku had scowered the room searching ffor anything to get the door open with. He tried using pieces of the chair he broke. Little things that he found on the floor. Nothing helped.

Out of his frusteration and anger he grew exhausted. The wound in his abdomen was getting worse, he was growing pale from loss of blood.

He had given up. He slid back down the the floor and everything slowly faded into darkness.

**XXXXXX**

"I need something...cloth!""

Sango raised her eyebrows "for what?" They were at a door towards the back of the building. It was semi-secluded from the windows above.

"I need to brake the window so I can unlock it."

"What about your jacket?"

Inuyash frowned "This is my fav-"

Sango blanched "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

He didnt say anything. He took off his jacket and positioned it over the corner of the window. WIth a quick jerk of his arm the glass shattered and he reached in unlocking the door.

"You ready?" he glanced at Sango for an answer.

She nodded and that's all he needed. With a shaky breath he opened the door and they both entered. The crunching of glass beneath there feet echoing around them.

**I know, its not long, it's very short. But atleast i posted it eh?anyways please review...please, please, please review. Love you guys. Next chapter coming soon. Ja Ne for now.**


	16. Searching

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

_**Searching**_

"You thought you could get away from me ?" The man slowly paced back and forth in front of Kagome.

She was hanging in the air. Her hands were tied over her head and attatched to something. She could only stare in horror at the thing before her. She was weak...and drained.

A sudden slash across her leg caused her to cry out . She could feel the blood drizzling down her leg.

"Knowone gets away from me!" He growled as he slashed her again.

**XXXXXX**

Inuyasha slowly advanced forward, with Sango right behind him.

"What do we do?" Sango whispered. Her voice filled with panic.

"Find them..." he turned his head to face her, "and get the fuck outta here."

**XXXXXX**

"What do you mean you can't find them?"

Ms. Higurashi was currently sitting before the Sherrif hysterical.

"We are doing everything we can. There were not any bodies at the scene, so they have to be out there somewhere."

"That's not good enouph" She cryed out. She jumped up and slammed her hands down on his desk. "My babies are out there somewhere and only god knows whats happened to them. And all you tell me is your doing everything you can!"

"Ma'am, please calm down. " he replied calmly.

Ms. Higurashi's eyes widened "Calm down! Calm down! I will not calm down until they are found!" She screamed.

Before he could respond the woman let out a low growl and stormed out of his office.

"Shit..." The sherrrif sighed and picked up the phone. "Deputy Kouga...have you found anything?"

**Please Review!**


	17. Fallen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...well except the plot :)**

_**TROUBLE**_

"Okay. Now we are looking for a group of teenagers last seen in this area." A young man with dark brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes was currently giving instructions to a search party before him through a megaphone. "We have just found out that there are three more people out there. " He paused for a brief moment to hand a stack of sheets to his partner.

"My partner is passing along a description of each person. One a Kagome Higurashi, and Two, a Inuyasha Takahashi. With them was a Miroku Houshi, Sango Takahashi and Souta Higurashi...We are splitting up into three groups. Try and cover as much ground as you can. Meet back here at nightfall." The man stopped for a moment to check his watch. " It's 1 PM now. Good luck and may God be with them."

**XXXXXX**

The further into the building the harder it got for Inuyasha and Sango to see.

"Sango...you have a flashlight?"

There was some slight shuffling then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Here..." He took the flashlight and clicked it on illuminating the hall.

It was bad. There was broken glass all over the floor, the walls were stained with mildew and graffiti. Random holes all over the place. It smelt of decay as well.

Inuyasha covered his nose with his left arm and continued to lead the way. Sango was gripping his right arm while he led the way.

"Inuyasha...I dont like this.." she barely spoke above a whisper.

"It'll be alright...we'll find them." he said hoarsly.

This was all that was said before they heard the shrill scream echo thoughout the building.

Sango's eyes widened "Kagome!"

Inuyasha didn't know what happened. Three things happened all at once. Sango said Kagome's name. She let go of his arm, and before he could react, she took off down the hall before him yelling her name.

"Sango! Sango! Get back here!"

Silence.

Inuyasha stood there. Staring in the direction she went.

After just a moments hesitation he bolted in the same direction she went calling her name.

**XXXXXX**

"Kagome?" Sango slowed to a walk, she could barely see. She was being stupid and she knew it. She hadn't a clue as to why she ran ahead of him. Instinct maybe. But now she was alone, alone in the dark. And there was a killer somewhere.

She pushed herself against the wall. Feeling her way. "Kagome?" She called again. This time her voice full fo fear. The screaming had stopped and now there was just silence. ."Kagome!" this time an audible whisper.

"You can't save her now."

She spun around. Her scream died in her throat as her eye's landed on the beast before her. Slowly she took a step back, "please...don't hurt me" she wimpered.

"Too late..."

He struck the girl and watched as her body fell to the floor with a thump.

**PLEASE REVIEW. JA NE FOR NOW.**


	18. Death

_**For thoughs of you who do read my stories, i do appreciate your patience. I do miss my reviews under my old profile though :(, i suppose that's alright though. Anyways, please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :( In my dreams i do..lol**_

_**Death**_

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Sango flailed around screaming hysterically. She had slowly gained conciousness and found herself with an aching body. Her hands were tied above her head. She was chained to some kind of old rusted table. Something that they would use in a morgue.

**...**

He was there whe she woke. The beast who was also a man. She panicked. She screamed and screamed, first begging, until she saw them.

Kagome, with her hands tied above her head hanging in the air. Her body was covered in deep gashes. Half dead.

On the oppisite of her was souta. Kagome's little brother. His arms also tied avove his head. Only he wasn't alive. Sango gagged at the sight before her. His stomach had been slit open. His insides exposed. Flowing out, hanging there over the dead skin of his stomach.

That's when it happened. She lost control. Emotion after emotion running through her. "You son of a bitch, let me go!" She continued to throw herself around. "What did you do? You sick bastard!" The man snarled at her. Suddenly his fist came out, flying at her face. The impact caused her to stop moving. Only lay there and slowly move her head back and forth. Words flowing from her mouth, only they were in ragged breaths...not even audible.

A shrill laugh rang out. The beast was laughing. She slowly raised her eyes to him as he stood above her. Something in his hands. Something that was going to take her life. She could only stare up at him in pure horror.

He brought the object down and Sango closed her eyes, waiting. Waiting for death to come.

"SANGO!"

_**I know this is incredibly short, but i gotta keep the suspence going, ya? lol :9, Will be updating very soon, within a couple days. Also there are probably only a few more chapters. Please Review!**_


End file.
